Valentine's Day?
by outawork
Summary: Has Nick forgotten what day it is? Sly Fox!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Valentine's Day?

It was just another day on patrol and Judy kept glancing at him occasionally trying not to be too obvious. Nick smiled  
to himself. After they'd woken and while they'd gotten ready this morning Nick had caught his bunny casually snooping  
around their house. But like every other morning he'd put on his uniform and waited for her to get ready. They had  
drove to work and chatted about this and that just like any other day. Fortunately the day was uneventful meaning  
they'd only written a few tickets and investigated only a couple of accidents. No one had been injured in either. If  
anyone had been, it would have meant more paperwork and they would've had to stay later at the precinct.

He could tell that his bunny had started to become more anxious as the day wore on, but she tried her best to hide it.  
Driving home was quieter than usual. She would usually talk about how their day had gone and joke around. Sometime  
they'd stop off somewhere and get a bite to eat, but none of that happened today. He pulled the car in and closed the  
garage door. When he got out of the car he could smell the food and saw his bunny's sensitive nose twitching. When he  
opened the door the house it was dark, but for a line of candles. Nick lifted his bunny into his arms and followed them.

Judy was fuming. All day she'd expected her fox to surprise her. Had he forgotten what day it was? Did he care? She felt  
like crying or punching him. As they pulled into the garage she was leaning toward punching him. But when she opened  
the car door she smelled the food. Sly Fox! Maybe she'd punch him after she got her surprise anyway. He opened the  
door and she saw the line of candles. They were about six inches apart and set into holders which kept them from falling  
over. Then he lifted her into his arms and followed them into the dining room.

The table was set for two with china service she'd never seen before and with real silverware! The food sat in several  
covered silver serving bowls and two candles burned in silver candle sticks. Her fox set her in a chair and began to serve  
her. All the foods were her favorites! She waited until he filled his plate and noted that he had some type of meat that she  
had seen before. Then purple eyes met green ones. Her fox smiled and gave her a wink. Sly Fox! The food was delicious  
she tried her best not to stuff herself anticipating what she knew would be coming next.

When they'd finished they covered the remaining food and rinsed the plates. Then he indicated that she should go up to  
their room and change. She opened the door and found a box on their bed. She opened it and held up the nightgown. It  
was so sheer that she might as well have worn nothing at all! Sly Fox! She quickly got out of her uniform and slipped it on.  
It felt wonderful! She went back out and stopped at the top of the stairs. Her Fox waited for her in only his fur. God, he was  
beautiful! She'd never say that to his face and hurt his delicate male ego. She giggled.

She walked down the stair swinging her hips and soon stood before her Fox. Then she reached over, took him in hand, and  
squeezed.

"Judy, you're so rough!" he said and smiled. "I'm a delicate Fox!"

She rolled her eyes and moved her hand. Her Fox gasped and she smiled. Then she noticed that he'd put some blankets  
and pillows on the floor. She led him there and lay down pulled him down with her. He began to lick her throat and she  
leaned her head back. Soon she felt his jaws and he squeezed her throat just as she liked it. The he increased the pressure  
almost to the point of pain and gave her a little shake. Then she felt a growl come from deep in his chest and her back arched.  
She shuddered and he released her. She let her tongue hang out of her mouth and heard him chuckle. Then she felt him slip  
off the bottom of her nightgown.

He gently slipped inside her and she gasped. He'd always been gentle with her every time they'd made love, but there were  
always a few burses left afterward. He looked embarrassed until she'd pointed out a few on him too. Rabbits were tougher  
than they looked! He'd picked up the pace a bit and she matched him. How much time passed neither of them could tell. Finally  
she felt his back arch and then she felt his full weight. Then she matched him making a few new burses on his back. He rolled  
over and she found herself atop him. For a while they lay breathing hard. Then she felt him begin to caress her and she kissed  
her fox. Then green eyes met purple ones.

"My beautiful bunny that was wonderful," he said and reached under the pillow. "Here's one more present for you."

He handed her a small black velvet box and she opened it. The ring was beautiful and her eyes turned watery. Sly Fox!

"Ok. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional," he said and kiss her tenderly.

Then she punched him lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.

Valentine's Day?

Chapter 2

Judy looked at her gold wedding band and smiled. She and her Fox had only been married for nine months, but it seemed like only yesterday that he'd asked her to marry him. Well it had been actually it had been almost a year now. She'd loved all the preparations he'd made for that day. First, he'd carried her into their house like a princess in one of those silly old movies. Then they'd eaten a wonder supper. Next she'd slipped into a beautiful new nightgown he picked out for her and they'd made love. Then he'd given her the engagement ring. After a few tears her answer was 'yes' and they'd made love again. That had been the most memorable day and 'night' of her life. Now here it was almost a year later and Valentine's Day was just only a few short days away. Judy wanted this Valentine's Day to be just as special as the one a year ago - well almost - and so she'd been making preparations.

Nick knew his bunny well enough to know that she was planning something and since it was only a few days from Valentine's Day he had a fairly good idea when it would happen. He smiled remembering the previous Valentine's Day. He'd fallen deeply in love with this beautiful, intelligent, hard working, hyperactive, single minded, exasperating, and yes 'cute' bunny. And he knew that she'd had feelings for him too, but he hadn't been positive that would agree to marry him. So there had been only one way to find out. He'd gotten Ben's help planning that special night almost a year ago. Nick thought that the Cheetah had missed his calling. When he'd tried to help Ben would hear none of it. He'd given Ben money – which he'd had to force on him – and the key to their house. When they'd arrived Nick had to smile – everything was absolutely perfect. Ben had truly outdone himself and the evening had worked out with his beautiful bunny saying 'yes.'

It's not like the last year had been perfect, Judy thought with some animals objecting to their mixed species relationship and subsequent marriage. Over the last three years Ben had become their most ardent supporter since he known of their relationship from the beginning. During those three years she and her Fox had encouraged Ben to tag along with them since they'd thought he might be a bit lonely. Surprisingly he started to join them in their morning exercises and with his metabolism and her encouragement to eat a more healthy diet the pounds just melted away. Judy was also glad that they had the support of almost all of the other officers at the ZPD. She suspected that many of their colleagues had known, but just gave them a wink and a nod. Surprisingly she thought Chief Bogo knew too, but had said nothing. There'd been protesters at their wedding in BunnyBurrow, but they'd only been noisy, but no more trouble than that.

Nick thought about the last year and smiled. He'd proposed to and married his beautiful bunny. That was the most important thing, but there had been a few problems. It wasn't their relationship since they were deeply in love and got along quite well. But like any couple they had their minor disagreements. It seemed that his bunny couldn't stay annoyed with him too long and vice-versa and of course they always made up in the most delightful ways. What really marred the past year were the animals that were against their relationship. The only thing that had restrained him was the fear that anything he did would damage his relationship with his bunny. Several times he'd been glad that they'd invited Ben to pal around with them. He would always try to be the moderating voice in these confrontations and being over seven feet of well muscled intimidating Cheetah helped a lot too.

The big day had come and everything was prepared. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as what her Fox had done the previous Valentine's Day, but she hoped it would end just as delightfully. As they drove home she could see a slight smile on his face. Sly Fox! He must have figured it out and she smiled too. Then he glanced at her and his green eyes twinkled. She giggled and felt the car go a bit faster.

"You wouldn't be breaking the speed limit, would you?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Officer Wilde," he said the model of innocence, "but only with my heart."

"That's so hokey!" she said and laughed. "But I love it!"

He hugged her Fox and then kissed his cheek. He chuckled and he put an arm around her. They stayed liked that until they pulled into the garage.

"Now close your eyes," she said and kissed him again, "and just give me five minutes."

He raised an eyebrow and dutifully closed his eyes. He heard the car door shut and their house alarm beep and abruptly cut off. He peaked at the clock, turned up the radio, and sat back in his seat. Periodically he peaked at the clock and eventually the time passed. He got out, opened the door, and saw a trail of red paper hearts leading down the hall. He followed them up the stairs to the guest room. Then he opened the door and the trail ended on a red heart shaped bed. There he found his bunny in only her grey and white fur surrounded by more red paper hearts with a larger red cloth heart covering her – well some of her anyway. On the cloth was printed 'Happy Valentine.' He smiled and slowly removed his uniform and then lay down beside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said and smiled.

He chuckled and the red cloth disappeared. Purple eyes met green ones and then a moment later their lips met. Then she flipped her Fox onto his back and straddled him. She saw the surprised expression on his face and chuckled. Then she squeezed his erection and he suckled in a breath. She lifted up and impaled herself on him.

"Judy!" he called out.

They made love slowly for what seemed like hours and later they found they weren't far wrong. Afterward they lay in each other's arms joined in body, soul, and spirit. Judy's head rested on her Fox's chest just listening to his heart beating.

"Judy."

"Mmmmmmm."

"I love you."

She kissed him tenderly and after a while they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.

Valentine's Day?

Chapter 3

In a few days it would be Valentine's Day and it had been two years since her Fox had asked her to be his bride. He was such a romantic! This year she made plans for this special day. she'd told her Fox so in no uncertain terms that this Valentine's Day they'd be going on a date. She made reservations at a nice restaurant, ordered tickets for the new science fiction movie, then they'd go to club for drinks and dancing, and to top off the evening they'd spend the night in one of Zootopia's nicest hotels.

When the special day came they'd switched shifts and got off several hours earlier than usual. They were dressed to the nines when they left the house and arrived at the restaurant two hours before the movie began. They were shown to their table and waiter took their drink orders. Then they looked through the menus and when the waiter returned with their drinks he took their orders – Vegetable Stir Fry for her and Chicken Lo-mien for her Fox. The food arrived fairly quickly and it was delicious. She felt her noise twitch and sneezed.

"Fluff?"

"Do you smell something?"

Five minutes later the first fire engine pulled up.

* * *

They and the rest of the restaurant patrons stood on the sidewalk and watched the fire fighters enter the restaurant to put out the fire in the kitchen.

"Judy, Nick," Fangmeyer said, coming behind them. "God, what a mess!"

"Working late?" Judy asked.

"Someone called in sick and Bogo thought we were handy."

"Where's Wolfard?" Nick asked, looked around the crowd.

"He had to move our cruiser."

Later the manager came out and everyone gathered around.

"We'll be closed for a few weeks," the Deer said, "but if you leave your names and the day we reopen dinner will be on us!"

The crowd cheered and a line quickly formed.

* * *

Fortunately the movie theater was only a few blocks away and after the short walk they arrived thirty minutes before curtain time. This was an old time theater with a balcony and even private box seats. Judy had spent a bit more and had gotten one of the boxes. She wasn't surprised that her old college roommate had started a movie career. Since Gazelle was already the most popular singer of all time Judy guessed that this was just another new world for her to conquer.

The movie was more of a romance then a science fiction movie. It was set only a few decades in future where astronauts from their world went on an expedition to explore the nearest star. Of course their ship fell into a wormhole and ended up halfway across the galaxy where they discovered an 'alien' colony. Gazelle had been cast as the expedition's biologist and of course had assigned to work with an alien biologist. The aliens were quite different, having almost no fur, horns, or tail. It took time, but they did learn each other's language. Surprisingly they learned from the 'humans' that they resembled animals from their homeworld.

When the biologists evolvement became public many from both sides objected. Eventually cooler heads prevailed and several others came forward with similar attachments. In time they learned to live and work together. Then a different species of aliens showed up, claiming that this world was theirs. Just as the confrontation was starting to build the audience heard a nearby explosion and theater went totally dark. The somewhat feeble emergency lighting came on and ushers quickly entered with flashlights to ask the audience to move to the lobby which had much better emergency lighting.

They waited in the lobby for twenty minutes, hoping the light would come back on. Then a representative of the Zootopia Electric Company arrived and spoke to the manager.

"Everyone, let me have you attention," he said, waving his arms. "I've been informed that there has been a transformer explosion and the electric will be out in an eight block area for the next three hours. We shall refund the money for you tickets."

"Nick, how far is the club from here?" Judy asked, dreading the answer.

"About five blocks," he said and then felt his bunny's head on his chest. "We could find somewhere else."

"You know anywhere else?"

"Yea, but nowhere I'd want to take you," he said and then smiled. "Let's look on our phones."

She made a face.

"Fluff."

"Let's just go to the hotel."

Nick smiled.

"The hotel itself might have a club."

* * *

It wasn't as large as the other night club, but it was just right for them. First, they ordered a bottle of Champagne and when the next song began her Fox took her out on the dance floor. There were several slow dances and then a fast one. They sat out the next two and sipped the Champagne. Then they went back out on the floor and danced until the club closed. It was 2:30am when they made it to their room on the twenty-first floor. They quickly undressed and slipped into bed.

"Nick, I have a surprise for you," she said and kissed her Fox.

A bit later he held her close and smiled.

"I've had that surprise before," he said and licked her throat.

She moaned with pleasure. Then he pulled his bunny close and nibbled an ear. She giggled.

"No, it's a different surprise."

"Really."

"Nick, you're going to be a father!"

* * *

Eleven floors below and fifteen minutes earlier a fifteen year old Wolf successfully slipped out of his parent's room. He found an open freight elevator and rode it down to basement level. Then he found an unlocked door into a employees only part of the hotel. He wondered around for awhile and heard someone coming. The young Wolf ducked into a darkened room. He crouched down, hoping not to be found. When it was quiet again he stood and his hand brushed against a light switch. The lights came on and he looked up, seeing a fire alarm. He smiled.


End file.
